Automotive lubricating oils are employed both for lubrication and as a vehicle for additives which serve to protect the lubricated surfaces against such deleterious processes as rust and corrosion, and the deposition of varnish. An important means for inhibiting rust and corrosion involves the rapid neutralization of acidic products of oil and fuel oxidation by lubricating oil additives or combinations of additives.
The sulfates have been taught as high-foaming detergents for use in aqueous cleansing solutions, e.g., Weil et al, Journal of the Americal Oil Chemist Society 36, page 241 (1959) and 34, page 516 (1957).